1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video apparatus for recording and reproducing picture image signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatuses which record and/or reproduce picture images, sound signals or other information have been developed and marketed. These recording/reproducing apparatuses, particularly still video cameras or electronic still cameras, convert an object image to electrical signals. These signals are recorded on a magnetic disc together with other information. The recorded picture images can be reproduced as necessary to yield still picture images.
In the above-noted type of still video camera, an object image is photoelectrically converted by a solid-state image pickup device to produce luminance signals and color difference signals. The luminance signals and color difference signals are FM-modulated at different frequency bands to obtain multiplexing image signals. The multiplexing image signals are recorded on a predetermined track of a magnetic disc. Recording and photographing information, such as field and frame data, track numbers, and ID data signals of photographing dates, etc. are DPSK-modulated (i.e., modulated by Differential Phase Shift Keying) and are superimposed on the image signals in a frequency multiplexing system.
Upon reproducing the image signals recorded on the magnetic disk, the FM-demodulated luminance signals and color difference signals are converted to digital data in accordance with sampling pulses which are generated based on the vertical and horizontal synchronizing signals that have been separated from from the luminance signals. The digital data is stored in a memory. The digital data stored in the memory is read in accordance with a predetermined reference clock signal and is converted to an analog signal. Thereafter, the analog signal is output to a video output terminal through an outputting circuit.
In the known still video apparatus, e.g., still video camera, in order to record picture signals of various television systems onto the magnetic disc, it is necessary that the processing system of the recording device correspond to the processing system of the television system. In addition, in order to reproduce the picture signals from the magnetic disc, reproduction must be carried out in accordance with the processing system of the recording device.
For instance, in the case where the input picture image signal is a standard TV signal (i.e., standard picture image signal), such as an NTSC signal, the luminance signal and the line-sequential color difference signal are superimposed and recorded on the same track without dividing the picture plane or extending the time base. Upon reproduction of the recorded data, a reproduction process which corresponds to the recording process is performed.
If the input image signal is an HDTV signal (i.e., High Definition Picture Image signal), the above-mentioned recording system cannot be used because there is lack of recording frequency band. Accordingly, for example, the picture signals corresponding to one picture plane are time-base extended so as to record the picture signals on a plurality of tracks. Upon reproduction of the recorded picture signals, the reproduction process corresponding to the recording process is executed. Thus, the frequency band (i.e., zone) of the picture signals which can be recorded is substantially expanded. Accordingly, a high definition picture image recording can be effected.
In the case of a system for office or business use, a camera and a monitor are selected in accordance with the system of the picture image signals to be recorded and are connected to the still video apparatus. It is sometimes necessary to reproduce the picture image signals at the site of recording, immediately after the picture image signals for several picture planes (i.e., picture images) are recorded, to thereby confirm the recorded picture images. Moreover, it is sometimes necessary to reproduce previously recorded picture image signals in accordance with the same recording system as the recorded picture image signals.
However, the picture signals recorded on the magnetic disc might include those recorded in a recording system different from the picture image signals to be reproduced. In such case, it is possible that picture image signals recorded by a different recording system will be reproduced by mistake. Accordingly, the monitor will not generate the desired picture image.
No still video apparatus hitherto known has been provided which includes both of the above-mentioned types of recording and reproducing systems. Consequently, it has been necessary to use a recording apparatus which records the standard picture image signals and a recording apparatus which records the high definition picture images. However, the use of two separate recording apparatuses is troublesome.